The present invention generally relates to a system and a method for transferring multiple data channels. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and a method for transferring multiple data channels from a server to a terminal via a network. First data of a first data channel may be transferred, may be sent and/or may be transmitted from the server to the terminal over the network via a streaming session which may be established between the terminal and the server. The terminal may change to, may switch to and/or may display a second data channel by requesting, by receiving and/or by displaying the second data of the second data channel. The terminal may change to and/or may switch to the second data channel from the first data channel without terminating the streaming session established for the first data channel. A bitstream switching, a fast buffer filling and/or a fast playback start of the server and/or the terminal may be utilized by the server and/or the terminal to change to, to switch to and/or to display the second data channel. A delay time for switching to the second data channel from the first data channel and displaying the second data of the second data channel may be minimized by the bitstream switching, the fast buffer filling and/or the fast playback start the terminal.
It is generally known, for example, that a user may download, may display, may view and/or may watch a first content source via a terminal. The first content source may include first data of a first data channel which may be transmitted from a server and/or may be delivered to the terminal from the server over an internet protocol (hereinafter “IP”) network. The first data of the first data channel may be streamed, may be transferred and/or may be transmitted from the server to the terminal over the IP network via a streaming session, such as, for example, a unicast streaming session and/or a multicast streaming session.
To receive the first data of the first data channel from the server, the terminal must join and/or must establish a first streaming session for the first data channel. First, the terminal must send and/or must transmit a request to the server for a description of the first streaming session to be forwarded to and/or to be transmitted to the terminal via the network. Then, the terminal must send and/or must transmit a request to the server for establishing the first data channel between the server and the terminal. Next, the terminal must send and/or must transmit a request to the server for initiating and/or for commencing a transmission of the first data of the first data channel from the server to the terminal via the first streaming session. Finally, the terminal must fill a pre-roll buffer at the terminal prior to rendering the first data to the user via an output means. As a result, a first streaming session for the first data of the first data channel is transmitted to the terminal and/or is displayed by the terminal to the user via the first streaming session and/or the output means.
The user may switch from viewing, from downloading, from displaying and/or from watching the first data channel associated with the first content source to a second data channel associated with a second content source via the terminal, the server and/or the network. However, to view the second data channel of the second content source, the terminal must terminate the first streaming session for the first data of the first data channel. Next, the terminal must tear down and/or must terminate the first streaming session between the server and the terminal for the first data channel. Then, the terminal must join and must establish a second streaming session for the second data channel as set forth above to receive the second data of the second data channel. Finally, a second stream of second data of the second data channel is transmitted to, is transferred to, is sent to and/or is displayed by the terminal via the second streaming session. As a result, the user may view, may download, may display and/or may watch the second data channel and/or the second content source via the terminal. However, a delay period of time, such as, for example, fifteen seconds may elapse from the time of the switching to and/or selecting the second content source and viewing the second data of the second data channel via the second streaming session. The delay period of time may be inconvenient to and/or may be troublesome to the user for switching from the first content source to the second content source.
A need, therefore, exists for a system and a method for transferring multiple data channels. Further, a need exists for a system and a method for transferring multiple data channels which may switch from a first data channel to a second data channel without terminating a first streaming session for the first data channel. Still further, a need exists for a system and a method for transferring multiple data channels which may switch from a first data channel to a second data channel without requiring a terminal to join and/or to establish a second streaming session for the second data channel. Moreover, a need exists for a system and a method for transferring multiple data which may utilize a bitstream switching, a fast buffer filling and/or a fast playback start of a terminal to switch from a first data channel to a second data channel. Furthermore, a need exists for a system and a method for transferring multiple data channels which may minimize a delay period of time for switching from a first data channel to a second data channel and displaying the second data channel via a terminal.